Sodium ferulate, with a chemical name: 3-methoxy-4-sodium hydroxycinnamate, molecular formula: C10H9NaO4, molecular weight: 216.7, structural formula shown in FIG. 1, exhibits generally in the form of dihydrate. The molecular formula of the dihydrate is C10H9NaO4.2H2O, and the molecular weight is 252.20. Sodium ferulate has many pharmacological effects, such as relaxing blood vessels, antiplatelet activity, antioxidantion, free radical scavenging and so on.
Zn is an essential trace element for all organisms. In human subjects, the body's growth and development cannot be separated from zinc. The nervous, reproductive and immune systems are influenced by the Zn levels in vivo. The relationship between Zn and the immune system is particularly complex, and it is mainly reflected in the following four aspects. {circle around (1)} The daily intake and assimilation of Zn depends on components of diet, individual age and health. {circle around (2)} Zn has an indirectly effect on immune system because it is a cofactor in more than 300 kinds of enzymes with biological activity. {circle around (3)} Zn has a direct effect on the production, maturation and function of lymphocytes. {circle around (4)} Zn can influence the function of immunostimulants. By utilizing the above characteristics of Zn, zinc preparation adjunctive therapy is used in the treatment of some diseases, i.e. a certain dose of zinc preparations is given to patients while conventional therapy, thereby achieving a good curative effect. The beneficial therapeutic effects of Zn on many clinical experiments, such as infectious diseases, autoimmune diseases and vaccination and so on, have already been confirmed now.
The hotspot of the present vaccine research and development is vaccine adjuvant, and an ideal vaccine adjuvant has advantages of safety, validity, targeting and economy. The present aluminum adjuvant with the longest history and most widely usage has been authorized for human body, which improve significantly the body's immune response relying on the repository effects and immune-stimulating effects. However, its defects as a vaccine adjuvant in safety and targeting are still unsolved. Other potential candidates being studied or been confirmed as this kind of adjuvant have not been approved for human use for their problems in validity, safety, and economy.
Zinc hydroxide, with chemical formula: Zn(OH)2, and formula weight: 99.4046, is similar with aluminum adjuvant in isoelectric point and water-solubility, easy to be prepared and low in costs.